


a switch has been flicked

by sapphirecity



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirecity/pseuds/sapphirecity
Summary: in which everyone knows but Mac
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	a switch has been flicked

Mac looks Bozer straight in the eyes and doesn't hesitate. "I do not have romantic feelings for Riley Davis." 

Oddly enough it isn't the first time this week that he's had to express that sentiment, but it _is_ the first time he's done it while hooked up to a polygraph test. There is little evidence in the effectiveness of polygraph examinations, more commonly known as Lie Detector Tests, and the "evidence" that does exist is highly controversial. Most experts believe that the pattern of physiological responses measured by the test actually indicate _fear_ rather than dishonesty. Since anxiousness about a question can be attributed to any number of causes, polygraph tests are virtually useless in Mac's line of work- except for tricking a perp who doesn't know better into a confession. However, Bozer is clearly very proud of his little plan and it would be cruel not to play along. Besides, if this is the best way to get his nosy best friend off his back about the subject, so be it. 

"I have never thought about Riley in that way."

Mac's tone of voice is firm but earnest, his breathing steady, and his eye contact unwavering. He also may have purposefully dug his nails into his palms during the control questions to cover up any hints of anxiety during his denial, but only because talking about this reminds him of the fight he'd had with Desi on Monday. Not because he has feelings for Riley, which is absurd. After a few moments Bozer's face twists into an expression of grudging disappointment, and Mac knows that he's passed. "I appreciate your concern," he adds, "I really do, man. But what happened in Madrid wasn't because I'm in love with Riley, it's because I care about her as a friend. Besides, after the whole Codex mess, I owed her one." 

Boze finally turns away from the computer. "Fine, fine. But the next time you decide to stop a runaway car _with your body_ I'm leaving your moderately concussed ass in the street. There was a traffic jam _one_ block away, Mac. You saved her from like 6 extra seconds of suffering inside that trunk." "6 seconds that would have haunted her forever," Mac says with mock seriousness before he breaks into a grin. "And I'd do the same for you, you know that." "Please don't." 

Mac's eyes fall from Bozer, who is shaking his head with exasperation, to the dress Riley had been wearing that day. The shiny fabric is bunched up on a table across the room where Forensics has been analyzing it since Sunday, trying to find any trace of the pig who nabbed Riley from the party. A flashback of Riley's blurry, fearful face when he'd found her in that dress, the way she'd clung onto him for ages before letting him help her out of the car, her hands shaking and her voice too quiet, makes anger rise tightly in Mac's chest. Anger and another emotion, something fierce and protective and longing that he can't quite place yet. Bozer follows Mac's gaze. "You have to admit," he hums, "She did look pretty fine back there. You know, before the whole kidnapping thing."

Mac can't help but laugh at how wildly Bozer has misinterpreted what he's thinking about. Then he remembers the moment Riley walked out of her hotel room. The green dress made her eyes shine, and her legs had looked so long, and there were stray pieces of hair falling delicately against her neck. "I was a little too busy trailing wanted terrorists to notice," he replies. Bozer whips around to look at his computer screen and his face lights up, jaw dropping in unadulterated delight. "Oh no," Mac groans. He leans back in his chair and covers his eyes with his hands. "Boze, that's not what it... Boze, listen."


End file.
